Has visto mucho Fruits Basket si
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Un clásico fic de puntos para Fruits Basket
1. Tienes traumas

**Has Leído demasiado Furuba si...**

Te sabes de memoria el horóscopo chino y hasta en orden.

En lugar de decir "mi signo es tal" te presentas como "soy del signo del cerdo"

Cambiarías tu año de nacimiento con tal de ser el signo que deseas, no importa que tengas 25 y digas que tienes 17 (dado que por lo demás no pareces de 17)

Hablas a la embajada China y Japonesa intentado establecer el año del gato

Es mas, te proclamas del signo del gato.

Te pintas el cabello de colores extraños según tu signo (sin omitir ningún lugar por si alguien no crea que ese es tu color natural)

¡Llegas al extremo de querer proclamar el signo de la bola de arroz!

Proclamas ser el príncipe de un reino encantado para poder llevar el cabello largo.

Tu trío de amigos responde al nombre de "Madabuchi" aunque sean mujeres

Te buscas un novio pelirrojo (entre mas anaranjado mejor) y lo obligas a usar un rosario de pulsera.

A decir verdad, OBLIGAS a tu novio a pintarse el cabello del color de tu personaje favorito. (también aplicable a hombres con sus novias)

Chico pelirrojo tu abrazándolo para ver si se transforma

Obligas a tu novio a vestirse de chica para ver si se parece a Yuki

Fundas un psicótico club para el chico mas apuesto de tu escuela y lo nombras "Prince (insertar el nombre del susodicho)" siguiendo todas las ridículas reglas del club de Yuki.

Te compras un zoológico (con los 12 animales del zodiaco y al gato)

Crees que todos los caballitos de mar pueden ser Hatori.

Ahora sabes que un caballito de mar se muere si lo pones en la bañera

Obligas a tu hermano menor a vestirse como Momiji (pero no lo logras ¬¬)

Tratas a tu novio como Kagura a Kyo.

Eres incapaz de matar un ratón por muy desagradable que sea (y consigues que la plaga llegue a tu casa)

Te haces pasar por hombre y te proclamas el jefe de la familia (y te llevan a un manicomio)

Escoges a 12 primos y forman el zodiaco.

Te compras una bicicleta y te vistes como rockero (sin olvidar la campana)

Intentas descubrir que es una "_señal_" o lo que sea que lanza Hana-chan

Haces quehaceres domésticos y quemas el agua

Te vas a trabajar de señora de la limpieza a un edificio (aunque vivas en una mansión)

Te vuelves escritor y vistes de kimono.

Tratas de destruir tu casa a golpes y solo consigues destruir tus huesos.

Te robas la gorra roja de algún pobre niño (o la compras si no tienes corazón) la llenas de tierra e inventas una loca historia de amor.

Abres una tienda de ropa rara.

Llevas la foto de tu mamá hasta al baño (y ella te ver raro por ello)

Sigues las enseñanzas de Ayame para ser un buen hermano mayor.

Montas una bizarra obra de Cenicienta en tu escuela, donde la hermanastra se queda con el príncipe.

Le haces un altar a tu personaje favorito.

Te vas a vivir a una casa de campaña-

Te compras una pulsera de cuentas como la de Kyo y nunca te la quitas.

Te compras una manada de animales del mismo tipo (como gatos ¬¬) (alguien a notado que me gusta Kyo?) y lo entrenas para que te amen o te sigan (no recomendable con serpientes y tigres) (también dudamos que los caballitos de mar te obedezcan)

Evitas comer verduras y las llegas a odiar como Kyo (un momento... ¡eso es fácil!)

Planeas tener 12 hijos en el mismo orden que el zodiaco chino ¡Incluso planeas al gato!

Pruebas a todos que tu teñido cabello es REAL

Te disfrazas de Yuki o logras que tu novio lo haga.

Tu detestabas a las ratas pero de pronto te comienzan a parecer adorables.

Ignoras el hecho de que el Yuki-ratón no tiene nariz... ni tampoco el gato.

Proclamas una nueva raza de osos en tu clase de Biología: Jason.

Plantas un huerto secreto (y nada crece por supuesto)

Pides perdón hasta a tu cena.

Tratas de borrarle la memoria a alguien.

Te vistes de mujer y vas por el mundo pidiendo perdón (de paso te confunden con una hermana de la caridad)

Gritas ¡¡GOMEN NASAI! Sin motivo aparente.

Decides irte a vivir a un bosque, como no hay uno cerca de ti, te vas a vivir al jardín de alguien.

Comienzas todas tus frases con "_mi mamá siempre decía..."_

El termino despectivo de decirle a alguien "_eres un buey_" cobra un nuevo significado.

Piensas extraños sintomas de que has visto mucho furuba.

Eres mujer y te vas a vivir con 3 hombres (jejejeje...excusas nada mas)

Le pides a tu abuelo que te confunda con tu madre.

Si tienes el mismo nombre que tu madre, le pides que te llame Kyoko.

Te das cuenta de que nombre de Kyoko suena endiabladamente parecido al de Kyo y cavilas sobre ello.

El 1º de mayo vistes de negro (para los extremistas)

La 1era. palabra de tu hermano fue Kyo, Yuki o Tohru (tus padres comienzan a buscar ayuda)

Sueñas con ser la ayudante de Hatori.

En realidad sueñas con Hatori...

Formas un club "_Yo odio a Machi_" por robarte a Yuki

Rechazas a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que intente abrazarte, no vaya a ser la de malas.

Le exiges a tu novio que se deje crecer el cabello como Hatori.

Ves cualquier otro anime donde abrazan a alguien y piensas "_Chin, ya se va a transformar_"

Tus amigos te asesinaran si vuelven a oír una vez mas la canción de Momiji

Notas: ¿alguna otra sugerencia o síntoma?


	2. Aun mas puntos de tu trauma

_Un millón de gracias por sus reviews y también por los que aportaron puntos para la lista (y para los que se dieron cuenta de mi fijación por cierto chico gato...) Asi que, para que todos sepan que tan traumado puede estar uno aquí están:_

**Todavía mas puntos de que Has Leído demasiado Furuba si...**

-Comes Soba, con gran confianza (jajaja yo hago eso)

-Ayame es tu modelo a seguir en la vida

-Deseas formar una secta llamada "Furubanísticos" o "Furuinómanos anónimos"

-Planeas que se rompa el piso de tu casa para que te caigas "por accidente" (y de paso te rompas 100 huesos) solo para que el chico de tus sueños te bese.

-Comienzas a declarar que Mogueta es mil veces mejor que Pokemon

-También que es una trama profunda y complicada de Amor y Traición (todos se preguntan de que rayos hablas)

-¡Vas a una convención disfrazado de Mogueta! (claro, todos piensan que eres un pokemon)

-Le pides a tu padre que te culpe de la muerte de tu madre (ambos te miran raro y te mandan con un psiquiatra)

-Te consigues un diccionario de Kanjis para traducir los mangas.

-Te sabes los perfiles psicológicos de los personajes

-Tu mente perturbada sufre un conflicto de valores: como eres fan de Harry Potter odias, detestas y aborreces a las ratas, pero no puedes hacerlo con gusto porque a la vez amas, idolatras y adoras a Yuki

-Siguiendo con los fans de Harry Potter, te preguntas si los animagos no serán parte del zodiaco y si Sirius no será en realidad Shigure

-Tienes una pagina de n mil megas de Fruits Basket y nada sobre ti.

-Pides que te encierren al terminar la preparatoria si no vences a tu pariente mas odiado.

-Le insistes a tu familia y/o pareja que solo ves y lees Fruits Basket "por las técnicas de acuarela, los matices, las sombras y las estructuras de los personajes, digo, a tus tantos años sólo lo ves por pura apreciación artística, perdón¿Fruits que?" (:P)

-Quisieras tener el pegue de Yuki. O ser un hombre atractivo que rechaza a todo el mundo, como Kyo

-Cuando el día que sale el nuevo capítulo del manga en Japón es imposible localizarte porque pasas horas frente a la computadora con mil páginas diferentes abiertas esperando a ver quien lo sube primero.

-Analizas las posibilidades de comenzar un arte marcial en la preparación de bolas de arroz.

-Te inscribes en clases de artes marciales e insistes en usar un traje negro como el de Kyo.

-Te vas de tu casa "disque" a entrenar 4 meses a las montañas (vuelves a los 15 minutos)

-Comienzas a empujar a la gente al estilo de Tohru.

-Intentas iniciar un movimiento estudiantil para que tu aburrido uniforme sea como el de Furuba.

-Las casas de terror ya no surten efecto en ti porque te partes de la risa nada mas ves al primer monstruo.

-Es más, inventas tontas historias de dramáticos encuentros familiares entre los monstruos.

-Bebes leche directo del bote cuando antes no lo hacías.

-Te obligas a volverte sonámbulo y te quedas en cama hasta tarde para decir que no te puedes levantar.

-Le dices "Baka Neko" a todo el que se cruce en tu camino.

-Culpas de tu mala suerte a la rata, de que perdiste el camión a la rata, de que tus padres no te dan tu quincena a la rata, de que reprobaste matemáticas a la rata, del inutil gobierno a la rata, de la situación mundial a la rata...

-Llegas de visita con varios libros sobre frutas en lugar de una canasta de frutas y te disculpas diciendo que no sabías cuales eran sus favoritas.

-Es mas, oír la palabra "Canastas de Frutas" cobra un nuevo significado para ti

-Desarrollas un terror inconsciente a los abrazos.

-Te pierdes por 3 días culpando a tu sentido de orientación

-Ves tu cuarto limpio y te convences de la existencia de las hadas (seguro ellas lo hicieron)

-Cuando a la hora de la foto en lugar de decir "Whisky" o "Cheese" preguntas: Ichi hasu ichi? (uno mas uno) con el resultado de que solo tu hermano dijo "nii" y el resto sale con cara de "What?"

-Buscas desesperadamente las camisas de Yuki para parecerte a él.

-Rebautizas a tu gato y a tu perro, ave, rata y demás.

-El Canario rojo de tu mamá a dejado de ser "Luciano" o "Cirilo" desde ahora es Kureno

-Cuando una chica se te declara la apartas y te alejas caminando de puntitas.

-Desarrollas cierto terror al agua, culpas al espíritu vengativo del gato.

-Cantas sin motivo aparente "Chicas preparatorianas" o "Kyo es un demonio del sexo"

-Tu tesis, examen profesional o trabajo escolar es un informe detallado sobre las repercusiones legales, éticas, sociales, biológicas, etc. De que alguien se convierta en animal.

-Te compras una mochila de gato (que parece todo, menos un gato) y la usas todo el tiempo.

-Viajas por todas partes intentando encontrar unas botas como las de Kagura (las que tienen un gato en la suela)

-Lloras como margarita en el capítulo en el que Kyo se transforma

-Lloras como margarita del puro coraje que cambiaran asi el final del ánime y no se apegaran mucho al manga (que diablos hacía Akito ahí! Shigure no es asi!)

-Practicas la "Super Mega Recepción de Tohru" en el ping pong con los mismos resultados.

-Comienzas a llamar a tu papá "maestro"

-Si alguno de tus amigos tendrá un nuevo hermano le deseas que sea un hermano que sepa romper la sandía.

-Insistes que tu madre se olvidó de ti y que no debe saber que en realidad eres su hijo. (y eso que lleva como 10 minutos tocando el claxon como loca para que te subas al auto)

-Le cuentas, a cuanto humano pase por tu camino y a la menor provocación, la historia de "El viajero mas tonto del mundo"

-Empiezas a reírte como Ayame

-Uno de tus amigos te dice que Furuba tiene la misma trama de Ranma (por eso de las transformaciones) y le dejas de hablar después de horas de discusión de las razones por las que esta equivocado.

-Intentas dejarte el cabello igual de largo que Rin, a ver si de milagro así te ves sexy...

-Tus amigos te ofrecen dinero con tal de que no cantes ni el tema de entrada de Furuba, ni el de salida y, por todos los cielos, menos el de Momiji

-Te unes al consejo estudiantil y exiges ser "El Negro"

-Amenazas a tus compañeros diciendo que puedes matarlos con "tus poderes mentales"

-De pronto te da por dejar de hablar.

-Comienzas a desarrollar la manía de subirte al techo. En año nuevo coges una pulmonía impresionante

-Apareces en casa de tus familiares el día de año nuevo vestido extraño y decides hacer la danza del animal que representas, o el del nuevo año, da igual.

-Odias la sangre, te desmayas nada mas de ver la nota roja del periódico pero aún así insistes en volverte enfermera sólo para tener la oportunidad de llegar a ser la ayudante de Hatori.

-Te da por vestirte con el uniforme del sexo opuesto y te vuelves hiperactivo. (Gracias a Nusami por este!)

-No llegas a tu casa a dormir, como excusa dices que como eres tan fan de Haru se te pegó lo desubicado

-Llegas a la escuela sin mochila, das la misma razón que el punto anterior.

-Cuando consigues un directorio de Japón y te pones a buscar como loco a la familia Sohma.

-Buscas como loco una mochila como la de Tohru, Yuki o Kyo. Un amigo tiene una y se la robas

-Cuando comienzas a temer que tu madre te este utilizando para subir de escala social. Lo peor es que anhelas que lo haga...

-¡Cuando conseguiste la canción del opening y ending en la versión en la que canta Tooru! Y te cortas las venas cuando la oyes porque con su voz todo tiene sentido P

-Cuando vas de cine en cine buscando la película de Mogueta... o en cualquier establecimiento de películas

-Cuando logras que tu hermano se convierta en un fan de Furuba de tanto que lo obligaste a ver la serie (yo lo hice, es reconfortante y me siento orgullosa de ello)

-Cuando tienes un amigo deprimido y le cantas el opening de Furuba

-Tu sabes quien hace las voces en el anime, incluso sabes que la voz de Yuki la hace una mujer y te indigna

-Te mandan a limpiar el baño y lo redecoras de negro.

-Cuando tu dirección de correo o nick es algo asi como kyosohma (arroba) tengotraumas (punto) com (_perdón, no me deja poner la dirección)_

-Ayame es tu modelo a seguir y como no te dejan pintarte el cabello de blanco ni tenerlo largo, te pones una sudadera blanca y te la acomodas en la cabeza o el trapeador y caminas por la calle con gran confianza.

-¡Tu no eres fan de Ayame, TU Eres Ayame, incluso superior!

-Cuando alguien te pregunta de Furuba y tu puedes hacer un historial detallado de toda la historia, la similitud del ánime y el manga, sus diferencias, resumir lo que pasa en el manga actualmente, las portadas y además el posible final...

-Te pierdes apropósito, igual un niño misteriosos te guía a tu casa...

-Te da por hacer dramáticas apariciones atravesando el techo y cayendo perfectamente... en realidad te castigan un año por destruir el techo y además te rompes una pierna.

-Cuando tu hermano y tu (al que has convertido) no pueden dormir y comienzan a recordar todo lo graciosos de Furuba... se quedan despiertos hasta las 2 de la mañana y ya ni duermen...

-Te cortas el cabello a la Akito y tratas de entrenar un pajarito para que se pare en tu mano.

-Entras a trabajar a un minisuper (en el horario nocturno claro) con la esperanza de que Kureno aparezca por ahí.

-Diste brincos de alegría toda la semana cuando Kyo besó a Tooru. Tus amigos buscaron ayuda...

-Tu sueño es ser violinista (hace dos semanas era ser Abogado pero ya que importa)

-Cuando mandas mensajes ofensivos a las televisoras para que pasen Furuba y tu te propones para hacer la voz de alguien (quien sea! Aunque sea el señor que los tacos)

-Cuando hay maratón en tu escuela y finjes como Hana-chan

-Te sientes Tooru... la verdad eres igual de pobre que ella y vives sola, ahora a buscar a tres solteros que te acojan (jajajaja ¿voluntarios?)

-No tienes sueño, comienzas a contar Hiros en tu mente.

-Tu has descubierto como se juega "Fruits Basket"

-No solo eso... entiendes el Daihinmin... instruyes a los demás.

-Vas a una convención vestido de Yuki con su "horroroso" vestido de festival.

-¿Cómo diablos se hará una bola de arroz en forma de gato?

-(El especial del último capítulo que ha salido): Ves al amor de tu vida y huyes… con la esperanza de que te persiga jajaja (pero no pasa nada y te quedas como novia de rancho, vestida y alborotada)

-Tu siempre traes un manga de Furuba en la bolsa, en la mochila, en la maleta, en la cartera… (_jejeje… mil gracias a AnnaMaria15_)

-Llamas a todas las crías de tu mascota "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Kisa…" (_Por AnnaMaria15_)

-¿Quién dice que leer mangas atrofia la mente? El japones se vuelve tu segunda lengua (_Arigato por la idea AnnaMaria15_)

-¡Tus hijos se llamaran Kyo, Yuki, Haru…! (_Jajaja Por AnnaMaria15_)

_(Las siguientes, que de por si podrían ser una lista, inspiración de Lor Lupin y Ksan Potter) (XD son muchísimas jajajajaja)_

-Te compras una cobaya, rata o cualquier roedor y la llamas Yuki Sohma

-Pero por respeto le llamas Shoma-kun

-Cuando le coges confianza le llamas Yun-yun

-Obligas a tu madre a que lo llame Yun-yun (oo)

-Cuando ves a un gato sales corriendo creyendo que se va a transformar en el espíritu vengativo

-Te compras un gato y llamas Kyo

-Tu gato se come a tu hámster y tu aún no te lo crees..¡KYO LE HA GANADO A YUKI!

-Te haces una bola de arroz y la pones en un altar

-Obligas a tu madre a no tirarla a la basura a pesar de que haces días se pudrió (que es Tohru santo cielo)

-Tu gato se come la bola de arroz y tu lloras como una magdalena diciendo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro

-Llamas a tu primo ''desalmado asesino'' mientras come arroz a la cubana (jajaja)

-Encierras a tu primo pequeño en un cuarto oscuro

-Llamas one-chan a tu hermana mientars ella se queda con cara ''What''?

-Aseguras que tu también eres hermana de Manabe y que te va a presentar a Auki

-Te haces escritora solo para no cumplir los plazos y que tu editora/editor llore como una nena

-Haces un muñeco de bolitas de Kyo y otro de Yuki y los haces pelear entre ellos(xD eso lo hemos hecho KSan y yo..xD)

-Empiezas a tocar el violín

-Te tiñes de rubia y te unes a una banda de maleantes

-Te compras una gabardina negra y le pintas con marcador rojo una mariposa en la espalda (que al final parece todo, menos mariposa)

-Obligas a tus familiares a que te llamen Tohru

-Amenazas a la gente con quitarte tu rosario de Kyo y convertirte en el espiritu vengativo del gato

-Te vuelves totalmente repelente y te enamoras de tu primo

-Te empiezas a vestir de negro aunque nunca te ha ido el estilo gótico

-Te sabes la canción de Momiji al revés y la cantas a menudo

-Lloras cada vez que ves un caballito de mar

-No paras de repetir ''Hai'' (Si) a la Tohru

-Pides perdón a la humanidad entera

-Te subes a la tapia de un edificio e intentas colgarte

-Cuando te das cuenta de que no eres Ritsu y estas en el hospital, te entra complejo de Rin e intentas escaparte

-Le das con la botella del oxigeno a tu novio cuando va a visitarte

-Cada vez que nieva se te saltan las lagrimillas y le sueltas a todo el mundo ''¿Cuando la nieve se derrite, en que se convierte?'' mientras te miran como a una loca

-Vas sonriendo como una tonta por todos los lados con la excusa de que ''Kyo te proteje de violadores y raptores''XD

-Obligas a la compañía de teatro de tu instituto a representar Furuba, y, claro, tu haces de Tohru

-Montas un dojo de karate

-Adoptas a un niño marginado por la sociedad (solo si es mayor de edad..xD) Si no eres mayor de edad, obligas a tu padres a hacerlo

-Empiezas a cocinar, aunque siempre que tu madre te ha propuesto enseñarte tu te has negado en rotundo

-Inventas una trágica historia según la cual tu madre murió un día que tenías un importante examen y no pudiste despedirte de ella (o lo usas de excusa para evitarlos)

-Empiezas a decir metáforas sin sentido como ''todos tenemos una bola de arroz en la espalda'' y la gente te apoda como ''Yoda''

-Sobornas a tu hermano pequeño para que cante la canción de Momiji mientras le pones un uniforme de chica y una peluca rubia

-Tu hermano sale corriendo con su recompensa antes de que lo hagas

-Sueñas con que eres Tohru y Kyo o Yuki y tú se besan.

-Sueñas con que eres Kana y Hatori y aún así se casan puesto que mataron a Akito

-Empiezas a buscar como desesperada la forma en la que Kureno se libró de la maldición

-Decides presentarte a representante de estudiantes este año aunque siempre lo has odiado

-Dices a todo el mundo que puede desfogar sus deseos sexuales contigo (eres fuerte, lo soportarás)

-Después recuerdas que Kyo te defiende

-Creas una personalidad agresiva y otra dulce (Te llevan al psicólogo y te llenan de pastillas)

-Reconoces que te gustaría ir alguna vez con el traje de Mine

-Aseguras que te encantaría trabajar con Ayame y buscas en el periódico si ha puesto un anuncio de que su tienda necesita dependientas

-Te compras un libro de maldiciones

-Hacer merchandaishing del tío que te gusta

-Haces un muñequito de vudú con cierto parecido a Machi o a Tohru por robarte a Yuki o a Kyo

-Aseguras que a tu último novio le borraste la memoria antes de casarte con él

_-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-_

_Dios… cuantos síntomas… jajajaja ¿se identifican? Arigato!_


End file.
